Crassulean Metabolism
by K-chan9
Summary: He was a man underneath all the vines, a person with a past just like anyone else. As the members of Akatsuki slowly fall, he remains firmly rooted. This is the story of a life. This is the story of Zetsu. Eventual spoilers. Chapter 8 is up after a long wait; Please R&R.
1. Prologue: The Birth

Summary: He was a man underneath all the vines, a person with a past just like anyone else

Summary: He was a man underneath all the vines, a person with a past just like anyone else. As the members of Akatsuki slowly fall, he remains firmly rooted. This is the story of a life. This is the story of Zetsu. Zetsu-centric,eventual spoilers.

Note: Hello. This has been waiting to be written for a very long time and I got a muse today. So I just started typing, typing and typing. Basically I think Zetsu is an undervalued character and this is my lame attempt to give him a backstory from his birth to current events in the manga. You're in for a long and rather unhappy ride. People who know me are thinking: what about Itachi ½ and Lost? Itachi ½ and this story will definitely continue to receive rather swift updates. Lost will continue slower because I kind of lost interest a while ago, but I write it for my readers. So without further ado, the story I've been itching to publish: this is Zetsu. Do R&R, give the plant some love and me suggestions (and betas…) Chapters are much longer from here out: if you understand the title mad points for you.

Prologue: The Arrival

The word birth is usually associated with happiness, the joy of a new couple basking in the happiness of a child. The scurrying for baby clothes, a flurry of showers and the swelling pride of becoming a mother and father tend to accompany the fateful announcement of pregnancy.

This is not what happened for Zetsu's birthing. The word that is usually associated with Zetsu's birthed was _strained_. Rumors of a strange child birthed by modestly prominent shinobi spread through the Village of Grass. The proud parents, Jin and Ayumi Masaki and the bustling baby, a boy. The rumors started when the midwife emerged from the Masaki humble abode looking perplexed and a bit pale. Ayumi was infamous for her subtle beauty and Jin for his hardworking spirit. As such the two brunettes were expecting another brown haired kin perhaps with Jin's strong chin. Thus, they were silently stunned when the midwife delivered them a bundle with green hair. Ayumi stifled a gasp when her son opened a pair of striking yellow eyes.

"A demon lurks within this child," the midwife warned. Jin glared the older woman into submission, fingering the kunai on his belt.

"I will hear no such talk ever again. And if I even hear one inkling from you otherwise…" Jin's voice hung on the air. The midwife stiffened noticing the visible discomfort in the usually stoic shinobi. Jin looked to his stirring son in his wife's arms unsure what to think himself. Ayumi was not paying attention to Jin at all; she instead stared into her son's haunting orbs.

"Zetsu, we'll call him Zetsu."

But despite the best efforts of the parents…the rumors never really stopped.


	2. Age 3

Much love to my supporters

Much love to my supporters. I am very happy that there is interest. Love especially goes out to my new-found beta (at last!) Shuricel. Shower her with love and compliments. Our story now begins, do read and review! Oh and by the end of this I can guarantee you will know a thing or two about plants.

Age 3

Jin watched his son toddle through their yard. It was no short stretch to say Zetsu was different than the other village toddlers. His child was much more content playing in their yard than with the other children. His growth had been a strange one. Zetsu began speaking and wandering outside on his own much earlier than any other child on record in the village. The elders often paid friendly visits, but Jin knew they were probably hoping his quickened growth would lead to an early entry into the Academy. Jin considered this, but Ayumi would not hear of it already thinking that the Grass Academy started training kids to be soldiers much too young at nine.

Sometimes Zetsu said things that just didn't make sense when he would come in ecstatic from hours sitting in the yard. He said he heard things. That he could hear 'them.' When confronted with trying to define the pronoun, his son just looked puzzled at his parents, as if the answer were obvious. It was times like this when he looked into his son's eyes and felt the slightest twinge of fear and perhaps part of him knew that is why he would not mind Zetsu's early admission to the Academy. Ayumi would never admit it, but he saw that look in her eyes sometimes too. She voiced other fears to him, mostly admissions of guilt. That Zetsu was maladjusted because they were often called away on missions despite praises of his blossoming intellect. What good was a genius with no compassion?

Zetsu on the other hand was completely immersed in his front yard. He wandered just past the stretch of his father's watchful eye. He knew this and found often that he preferred to be alone, to listen. The green haired toddler slowly knelt in front of a budding dandelion, just staring waiting. He reached to touch the fluffy white seeds, but drew back knowing it was delicate, sensitive to space and could blow away in an instant. With a patience no other three year old could possess, Zetsu sat hand outstretched observing the dandelion. Time slowly passed by, his father grew tired, returned to the house and the sun made its gradually arch over the horizon. It was then Zetsu noticed something. The dandelion had wrapped itself around his hand. A voice.

_Hello, little master._

The child gasped carefully untangling his hand, sending a few seeds soaring into the air while staring back at the weed in wonder. He managed to stammer hello back. This was the first time any of the voices had addressed him. He had begun to think perhaps they weren't real.

"What do you want?" Zetsu asked sitting up on his knees examining the soil around the base. It seemed tilled and moist enough.

What do I want? You're the one who called me.

This puzzled Zetsu. He did not remember doing anything. Little master? Another strange title. The toddler scooted away and somehow he knew the flower was observing him someway. He gave a short bow, hoping he was not offending it by leaving. But, he was too excited to stay. He had to tell someone and so he ran as fast as he could to the only people he knew to tell.

The furious barrage of excited knocks on the door signaled to Ayumi that her son had decided to return to home. She opened the door with a smile and nearly had the wind knocked out of her by her son barreling through the entryway. Cripes, she did not realize her son was part battering ram.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, MOMMY!"

She could not help but smile. It was rare Zetsu was this affectionate, or this normal. She tried to calm him down through his mile a minute talking. She carefully set him on a chair in their tiny kitchen as his legs swung excitedly back and forth in the air. Maybe he finally found some kids to play with, she wondered. She glanced to her husband who was leaning against the wall in their kitchen, raising a curious eyebrow at her; he seemed just as clueless as she.

"Mom, the plants. They talked to me today! And-and they called me little master and-"

"Zetsu, dear. You have a very active imagination. Have you considered becoming a writer?" Ayumi asked through a smile, while Jin's face grew dark. Zetsu's excited eyes simmered and his face moved from elation to seriousness.

"This wasn't imagined. This was real." Zetsu said with a firmness not befitting his age.

"Zetsu, please be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. It's you who doesn't understand," his gold stare was becoming cold. Ayumi resisted a shiver as she stared into her son's gaze. She would not push this now.

"Fine. Zetsu fine. But, if this happens again, please don't tell anyone else." His mother looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably.

"But, _why?_" He observed his mother flinch. He knew that meant she had no go answers. His ability to read people improved daily.

"Zetsu," his father's voice boomed, "do as your mother says and go to your room."

The boy's eyes looked hurt. "But!"

"NOW!"

Zetsu stared icily at his father and stormed out of the room. But before exiting up the stairs, he said with more venom than he knew was inside him:

_It was a pity to expect you people to understand._

That moment was the first time he saw it unmasked in his mother's eyes, terror.

Even an untrained ear could have heard Zetsu's parents arguing that night, which meant that their son heard it too even if neither of them wished it. He heard their talk of their growing apprehension of him, of their guilt for not being there for him, and their fear of having raised him improperly as both of them were shinobi. He listened to his mother's suppressed sobs and his father trying to comfort her, but what he concluded was this: They both thought he was teetering on the edge of madness. They both thought he was crazy.

This was the last day Zetsu let Jin take him out on his tricycle, the last afternoon he and his mother laughed together while she tried to teach him how to throw kunai, but most importantly it was the last time he told them anything.


	3. Age 6

I know you are all thinking: what the heck? I thought this was supposed to be quick. I've had a terrible past couple of months (really you have no idea) and lost all my data and backup data. All my prewritten chapters and outlines are gone so- it will be a bit slow but it shouldn't take me a million years to get the next few chapters out. I should have something to you guys within the next 2 weeks or so. I apologize for the lateness.

My wonderful beta is Shuricel, shower her with love and attention please! Please read and review I still respond to everyone (albeit slowly I know.) Have a lovely Thanksgiving!

____

Age 6

His mother watched the academy director leave defeated again. Her son stood silently beside her betraying nothing of what he felt. This was the third time he had rejected their offer of early enrollment. He stared after their retreating backs, uncaring of their proposal, for he already knew much better than what they'd be willing to teach him this young. His self-determination was fierce and he had taught himself techniques he was sure they could not even fathom. The little boy could not know that these techniques were forbidden and the scrolls sealed away, at least not for a very long time. His mother gave an exasperated sigh before returning into the house.

"You can still reconsider you know. I'm sure they won't mind."

She was only greeted with stiff silence. Zetsu watched her leave expressionless; his mother had pushed him to join the academy ever since he turned 4 perhaps hoping it would cause him to open up again, to her, to anyone. This ,of course, was just a hope.

Zetsu trained early every morning just past the edge of the woods. Careful practice meant he could now coax about any plant to do his bidding. They would gladly attack for him and he could easily control vines to lash out if he did the proper seals. The flowers whispered directions on how to form each one and with his eager mind he easily memorized them. What he could not have realized at the time were some of the seals he was using would be arcane to all but the most well read shinobi. However, Zetsu disliked using his companions to attack; he found using them to listen was more useful. If he was careful, if he could get past all the noise of useless chatter, to listen to the plants with interesting news such as a family of deer or a small forest fire. Even though he was not particularly good at it yet this was what intrigued him. Most interestingly of all, he found that if he asked politely enough he could even get the flowers to bloom for him. This made him the happiest.

Regardless, the curious onlookers who noticed Zetsu cared little about this slightly sentimental side or the grimace on his face when he practiced offensive attacks. They only saw a monster, however Zetsu was not oblivious enough not to notice the little spies in the underbrush. One day he grew tired of their attempts of "hiding" and stood quietly beside their not-so-concealed place.

"Come out, I have always known you were there," he stated simply. Three boys about his age slowly appeared from behind the bushes. Their stares gave away their apprehension.

"You're nothing but a freak!" a brave one stammered brandishing a finger at him. The insult stung. Is that what he was? His yellow eyes narrowed in disdain. Perhaps fearing for themselves the three backed away from him to which he snorted. They were cowards, the lot of them.

"It's impolite to trespass on others. I suggest you leave now." It was a command, not a request. Zetsu really did hope they left; his patience was growing thin. Situations like these reconfirmed his preference for being alone. The boys backed away from the clearing, but not before the same brave boy spat in front of Zetsu. Inside Zetsu was fuming, but he dared not let it show. He knew those boys were too frightened of him to tell anyone what he was doing, but if he hurt them they would probably tell their parents. For this reason, Zetsu exercised restraint, but the observant onlooker would notice the young child's clenched fists.

Even though the boys had wandered the path to Zetsu's clearing many times, on this particular day they wandered the woods lost for several hours. It was sad that then Zetsu did not know cowards sometimes have a peculiar way of fighting back.

The next day he meandered over to his garden. He grew his own flowers and other plants at the edge of his parents' yard. His garden had a mystical quality to it that could be found nowhere else in Grass despite the village's larger than average affinity for gardens. It was mystical on any day, except for today. He found his rows of daises trampled under. His tiny collection of herbs overturned and any resemblance of the symmetry in which he had planted the patch of land all but destroyed. The sight filled him with unprecedented anger.

He dropped his small bucket of garden tools and silently went to work at first replanting and reorganizing what had all but been destroyed. It was unreasonably hard work for a six year old, even one like Zetsu. To retill part of the garden in one day alone felt treacherous, but doing the entire plot in a day felt like a nightmare. Halfway through the garden his hands had begun to bleed; he fought back tears as he replanted the last daisy. He took a break to catch a second wind; his paranoia immediately suspected foul play, but the nicer part of him told him that sometimes animals get into gardens too. He spent the rest of the day replanting his old friends and coaxing them to bloom again.

That night at dinner, Ayumi was surprised when her son broke through his usual silence.

"Mom, Dad," he started, he feet still swinging from his chair having not yet made it to the floor, "did you ever have problems with animals in the old garden?"

Jin furrowed his brow. "No, not that I can remember," He glanced at his son's icy stare into his plate. "Is something wrong?"

"My garden was nearly destroyed this morning," He saw his mother's face flash with concern and then glance to his gardening tools resting on the floor just outside the door. "Don't worry I already fixed it," Setting his mother's impulse to rest.

"Would somebody do that?" she wondered aloud.

"No." Zetsu answered quickly. But his mind screamed, _yes, yes, yes, _as did the soft voices from his garden. Suddenly, Zetsu felt a roar of rage in his stomach. He ate ravenously that night, for the first time he was truly hungry. Perhaps that was a glimpse into what was to come. His poor mother attributed it to her cooking and tried to make the dish from that night as often as she could spicing it up according to whatever whim she happened to have; Zetsu found it mediocre at best, but his large appetite never ceased after that.

As Zetsu tried to sleep that night, he found he could not. Those that destroyed his garden would surely be back and he refused to let his handiwork be destroyed once more.

Very early in the morning, as the sun just barely crept over the horizon, three figures came to admire their carnage only to find everything completely restored.

"How the heck did he fix this in one day?" A voice spat viciously.

"I told you he was a freak," one replied kicking over sunflower. The other followed suit angrily kicking flowers that seemed to be mocking them. If they were careful, they would have noticed Zetsu seem to appear from the trees like an apparition, a low growl escaping his throat. The three boys before turned around in muted horror to see the green-haired boy, his yellow eyes piercing through the morning darkness in pure rage. The boys scrambled to leave but found vines and roots springing up grasping their ankles slowing their retreat. It seemed the very forest was screaming and howling.

"_Leave, now. And don't ever return here!"_

Fearful of the voice coming from the boy and its new harshness, the three ran for their lives. They never did come back. From this point forward, Zetsu assumed the worse about gardens and most things. Now, he would always keep a watch over it.


	4. Age 8

No excuses can make up for how long this took. Just know: college can eat your life away and I will soon be in the rainforest for a month with no technology. I felt guilty enough with all the lovely favorites, alerts and whatnot to update this before then. Though you know...reviews make me even happier and even more likely to finish writing over this summer period. Yeah...I said it: finish writing (oh snap!)

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Zetsu, Age 8

Eventually, at the age of seven, Zetsu gave into his mother's wishes and entered the Academy. Ever since, he had been viewed as nothing short of remarkable. On paper, he was an excellent student, and in the field he was years beyond his experience, so much so that he was already several levels ahead of the traditional schedule.

Still, life at the academy was a daily endurance test for Zetsu. He couldn't ever be sure which annoyed him more; the jeers he received from those envious of his talent or the attention that was showered on him by the administration. He could see the happiness on his mother's face every time he'd received promotions unusual for someone of his age, but he had long stopped deriving joys from her smile and use out of her attempts to supplement his shinobi education. The only thing that mattered to him was the time he spent in his garden.

Since that fateful day two years ago, no one had dared set foot in his personal territory. Rumors spread like wildfire, and now the most common reaction he received from his peers was fear. It was probably best that way; he was less likely to be bothered.

Equipped with this knowledge, it surprised Zetsu to see, as he passed through the gate leading to his parents' property, a figure in the distance standing in his patch. His eyes narrowed. It could not be his parents; they long since left him to himself. He slung off his pack, abandoning it by the porch as he warily approached his sanctuary.

"_What are you doing here_?" he said, perhaps with more venom than intended, but he never really took chances anymore. His left hand had already drifted towards his pocket of kunai. The figure turned around: it was a girl.

She had a nervous smile on her face, brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and the ever noticeable Grass Academy headband perched on her forehead. Her face seemed very familiar. He was pretty sure she was in a class with him briefly before he swiftly advanced out. Acquaintance or not she was trespassing.

"Ah, sorry," she replied, that same grin on her face, "They were just pretty. I won't take anything. I just wanted to help them."

As if to prove her point, she titled an unopened bag which boasted in bright green letters, "Plant Gro." Her smile slowly shrank as Zetsu regarded her coldly. She seemed harmless enough, and the voices that so often raged were silent. He noticed her feet were carefully planted in the rows beside the plant she spoke of helping.

"Don't poison them with that," he said, taking the chemical from her and tossing it aside. He strode past her seemingly much more interested in tending to his plants.

"Ah, it's not good for them?" She asked, following a few steps behind him careful not to tread on anything, he noted.

"No." He tended to a drooping sunflower, coaxing its leaves out of wilting. The girl seemed to note the flowers response to his touch exhaling with a soft, 'wow.' Honestly, was she going to stand around here all day? Perhaps the solution was to ignore her, and so he attended to his entire patch of sunflowers without even acknowledging her presence, even though it was ever there silently watching.

"I can help," she whispered over his shoulder. Zetsu glared at her in response, but this did not seem to deter her. She simply stared right back awaiting something more from him.

"Weed."

And to his surprise she did. He had seen about all of his other plants, fetched his watering can, watered everything and readied soil for a new section of flowers. This all took him quite a few hours, and he thought she must have gone home, only to find her weeding back beyond the sunflowers. He snuck up behind her.

"Don't you have a family or something? Go home." He questioned as she continued working unfazed by his appearance. She simply smiled at him in response. Well, at least she could weed well as his plants did not seem upset with the work she had done for them. He sighed...perhaps she was a tolerable nuisance.

"I'm Zetsu," he said and slowly extended a hand. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she stood firmly shaking his hand.

"I know...I'm Shiki," Her smile was less nervous and more genuine this time. He was not sure what she meant by she knew (probably to the extent that everyone knew who he was.) She did not seem to mind to the point where she turned her back on him to continue silently weeding, and he continued to watch her curiously. In fact, he watched her until a voice broke through the air.

_Zetsu, dinner! _

His head turned toward the sound of his mother, and he reached for his watering can to leave.

"That's enough," he said as he watched her stand up and dust herself off, and hesitantly he added, "thank you." She nodded simply then followed him as he went towards his house. He could not help but notice how serene his plants felt, at peace even. A rarity.

He arrived back to his porch to see his mother waiting, impatiently tapping her foot, but saw her expression change to surprise as she noted Shiki trailing behind him. The girl waved politely to his mother who waved back. Zetsu noted his mother was doing a bad job hiding her shock to see him with someone his age.

"Ah, dear!" his mother called after Shiki's retreating back, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The girl gave a slight shake of her head, and waved politely before disappearing to wherever she came from. He felt his mother's gaze on him.

"Zetsu, that was very sweet of you to let Shiki stay in your garden today," his mother complimented, patting him on the back. He nearly snorted in response.

"Pardon?" was his only reply quirking a curious eyebrow.

"Surely you heard. Her parents died on a mission about a year ago. She only has her brother now. It's been very hard for her. I'm sure she appreciated you spending time with her. "

Yet, he felt he hadn't done anything at all. He had put her to work, and tried to get her to leave and go home. It was the only time that he felt guilty his mother's praise was so misplaced.

And from that day forward, when Shiki quietly appeared to work in his garden, he never told her when to go home.

XxxxxXxxxxX

There you are my loves. Please review. It makes me happy, and let's me know people are reading and not just gaping at awfulness and running away...

I think I lost my beta forever. Thanks for helping me while you did!

I will try to get another chapter of this or Itachi 1/2 cranked out before the rainforest adventure (Zetsu would be mad proud.)


	5. Age 12

I'm back from traveling the wilderness of Costa Rica! I now am officially even more of a dork than when I left, and can ID tropical plant families like its my job. Except I do intern now, and it has nothing to do with being outdoors. Zetsu would not be pleased (and neither am I). But since I'm back, I will return to my game plan of getting this finished before I return to college...we'll see how that goes. Onward. It's a longer one than usual because, it's been a little bit. Do R&R at least after you get through all of it. It makes me smile (no really it does)!

Also, I would like to point out the last chapter has been updated with changes suggested by my lovely beta Xynorai. She also looked over this chapter too. You should all shower her with hugs. :D

XxxxxxxxX

Zetsu, Age 12

His life had descended into a pattern of what some would call normalcy. He would go to his garden once early in the morning before breakfast or leaving for the academy. Often he found he would wake in the middle of the night, the voices that so often were with him deafening. Sitting in the garden, so far, seemed one of the most consistent ways to calm them to the point where he could think clearly, but he could never sit for long in the mornings for he always found himself starving.

The appetite he gained as a child never ceased- if anything, his mother and father noted with horror, it was getting worse. Shinobi pay was generous enough that they always had enough food, but watching Zetsu eat through plates of food on a daily basis was something you could never quite get used to.

Ayumi was always disheartened that her son barely said a word during these exchanges before leaving to the academy. It was so odd, as she and Jin were both known for being extraverted shinobi, having friends scattered across Grass and a few stationed in other nations. But Zetsu was, and she supposed always would be, different. The mystery was how he had come to be this way. They tried so hard when he was young to show him love and affection, but he never seemed to have a need for it. After she and Jin had exhausted their ability to teach him shinobi techniques, he seemed unwilling to spend any extra time with them either. It was like he no longer had a use for them. But every once in a while, he would come home with a small smile on his face and present her with a new skill he just learned or more often some sort of plant he'd discovered. It was these moments that made her refuse to give up, and that caused her to offer him a smile and a cheery good luck as he made his way to the academy every morning.

Zetsu's course of study at the ninja academy was unheard of in the history of the school. He had been accelerated beyond belief, and easily developed and analyzed new techniques. He'd been declared eligible to compete in the chuunin exams at the age of 10, but unable to participate as, due to his solitary nature, he had no team with which to compete. So he had hit a very technical glass ceiling, but everyone knew the term genin far belittled his skill. The academy directors seemed to delight in throwing challengers at him - the latest of which had been a chuunin who was expected to complete the jounin examination in a matter of weeks. Zetsu found his opponent's movements flashy and foolish, and had quickly finished him by trapping him a net of vines he'd slowly weaved around the arena. And he knew she always watched him during these bouts with an intensity that frightened him. Ever since the matches first started occurring which was not long after he met her...

He was nine when they started throwing opponents at him, seemingly more interested in what he would do instead of concern for his welfare. He had been sitting in a theoretical lecture with Shiki as his only neighbor quietly taking notes or doodling (he couldn't be bothered to know which). He had just been wondering how she could be so attentive with something so asinine when several jounin entered the class.

"Zetsu, please step outside. There's a matter we would like to discuss with you," the eldest of the group said. He couldn't help, but wonder what on Earth the academy wanted with him now. He leaned forward in his chair.

"I'm listening," he responded with no intention to move. The jounin spat under his breath, tired of dealing with this brat. The class murmured at this display of defiance.

"You are to report to the fighting ring. The leadership of this school is very interested in seeing how your skills are progressing. Your opponent is Satoshi Hara." Zetsu blinked, surprised at the turn of events. He shrugged and began packing up his things, ignoring Shiki's wide stare. He also missed the venom with which she glared at the jounin group in the front of the room.

"Are you insane? Satoshi is years older than us. He's just been promoted to chunin! He'll just hurt him!" he heard Shiki yell. He placed a hand on her shoulder to move past her and down the row to the aisle, past the stares of his classmates at both of them.

"I'm surprised at your concern," Zetsu said, his cool gaze staring at the girl, "but, I'm more than capable of handling myself." Shiki looked down defeated as he reached the front of his room. But, soon after he heard steps behind him. The girl was following him again?

"Teacher, if you don't mind I'm going with Zetsu," she said, bowing politely. Her teacher waved her away and whispered, "Please do. I can't say I agree with what's going on, making kids grow up to fast, but do try and convince him to decline their offer." Shiki smiled, even though she knew there was no way Zetsu would back down. No way at all. The eldest jounin merely snorted as he led them out of the room. Zetsu raised a curious eyebrow at Shiki who walked beside him.

"Might I ask where you're going?" he inquired, but he knew her enough that her silence was her way of saying, "With you." He sighed, wondering what possessed her to do such a thing.

"I know you don't know, because you don't care to know, that Satoshi is an ice user," Shiki said with Zetsu's blank expression confirming her suspicion; "and on top of that he's got a lovely grasp on taijutsu," she was greeted with more silence; "and a healthy resistance to genjutsu, though I'm not sure how good he is with casting them." His gaze pierced through her.

"Why are you doing this?" But for once she could tell he wasn't annoyed with her - just curious.

"I..." she looked down timidly, "I don't want to see you get killed." Zetsu exhaled deeply, not sure what to do. She was definitely overreacting, but if he didn't tread carefully, she'd be sure to get worse. Especially as they were already at the ring.

"You should well know of the-," he searched for a word, "_uniqueness _of my abilities." That seemed appropriate. He then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, realizing it was the first time he'd actually willingly touched another human being unnecessarily in a long time. Before he dismissed her to the stands, he decided to reassure her one more time.

"Shiki." She turned. "Know that I won't die." Even if it was a slight show of a weakness on his part, it might have been worth it for the genuine smile she wore.

And of course, he didn't die. He'd defeated Satoshi with the same proficiency he would have exerted on someone his own age. The ice users first action was to attempt to wear him down with taijutsu - something about which, he noted, Shiki had been completely correct. Zetsu had never excelled in that area, and so he immediately used ninjutsu to fill the ring with plants to make it harder for Satoshi manoeuvre. It was then the ice user played into his trap, using his techniques to freeze and kill the foliage he'd added to the ring. It left Zetsu enough time to cast a genjutsu without Satoshi noticing. Despite whatever "resistance" Shiki claimed Satoshi had, it was no use and Zetsu easily cut the chuunin down. He dispelled his techniques with a flick of his hand, and went about cleaning his kunai. Behind him, he heard the jounin calling for a medic, but he didn't care about them. All he noticed was Shiki's eyes hadn't left him the whole time. She'd followed every movement, despite his brutal efficiency, without flinching, and in her hand she gripped a kunai. Would she really have jumped in there if she thought he was going to get hurt? Maybe she really was just as crazy as she was.

...And that was what made today so strange. He looked up from the battered taijutsu specialist in the ring to see that Shiki was nowhere to be found. He would worry about it later, he decided and exited the ring to gather this things. Maybe he could go home early - he observed the look in an approaching jounin's eyes- or maybe not.

"Zetsu," he spoke, "the chuunin exams are approaching. And you-" This again. He wondered how long it would take for them to learn.

"Not interested. I prefer to work alone," he responded as he slung his pack over his shoulder and exited the ring.

"Zetsu." The jounin spoke. "It's been nearly two and a half years. You know what that means. You-" but the boy's calm gaze stopped his sentence.

"Two and a half years huh." He smirked. "My, how time flies." And with that the boy walked out the building without a word to anyone else there.

The jounin snorted. Adolescence was turning that kid into even more of an asshole...

XxxxX

Zetsu had almost finished his solitary trek home. Most other genin hung around the school's complex with their teams or friends, but he never fit into their circles - nor did he make any effort to. He was never in a class with anyone long before being promptly advanced, and his peers hadn't exactly tried being cordial with him. He sighed, recalling the garden incident years before. He wondered if those three fools would die trying to take the chuunin exam, if their instincts had not improved. He was sure they would, but he did not delight in this. He may have been distant, but he was never cruel unless provoked. He was simply cautious of people, and he believed there was reason to be, especially since they were all so mistrusting and cautious of him. He felt there was a reason for the feeling to be mutual.

He nudged the gate to his house open with his foot and set his pack by the porch. Stretching his arms above his head, he noticed a figure in the distance. Were they in his garden? He spat, disgusted at the prospect of having another worthless person to deal with. The vengeful part of him raged as he stormed across the lawn to his sanctuary. His eyes found the upturned orchid herb. How long had it taken him to grow that? His eyes progressed from the ground to the plant's assailant, but he wasn't ready for what he found. Shiki stared back at him mutely.

"_You_," he spat with a venom of which he didn't think he was capable. "I let you come here, and this is how you repay me." She couldn't even look at him. "You're_ killing_ them!"

She whispered, "I'm sorry Zetsu, but-"

"You're murdering them behind my back."

"No it's just-"

"Get out of my-"

"Zetsu, my brother died two days ago," she whispered, wrapping herself in her arms while holding back tears. Zetsu fell silent. "I just wanted..." Her eyes strayed to the orchid and the abandoned shovel, "flowers for his," She couldn't seem to finish. The unspoken word was left to linger in the air.

_Grave_. The voice echoed in Zetsu's head. He stared at her, reduced to a state that he'd never seen. Weak, vulnerable, it was exactly the kind of thing he despised, and yet he didn't blame her for it. For now she was all alone, in a way just like him. He sighed and walked away.

Shiki sat motionless as she watched someone she considered her friend just walk away. She had never believed the rumors that he was a heartless monster. In her eyes he was just different, but as he walked away from her it reminded her of the way he sometimes seemed to become possessed by something distinctly more vile. She began to wonder just who or what he was.

She sat there unsure of what to do before noticing it was beginning to rain, but she was much too emotionally exhausted to move. So she sat there, drizzle bouncing of her brown hair, until she felt it cease. Zetsu knelt in front of her with a pot in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"When you take them, you have to be careful to get all the roots," he said simply, while she looked at him confused, as he began digging up the rest of the orchid very carefully. He added over his shoulder, "I believe it is preferable to give a gift of life rather than something fleeting." She watched him as he slowly potted the entire orchid before helping her to her feet. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Come on," he said motioning over his shoulder, "You said you wanted this for your brother right?" She stared at him blankly before realizing what he suggested, then she smiled.

"Right."

The walk to the cemetery was silent except for the droplets of rain bouncing off plastic. Shiki began to wonder how someone could change so quickly from cold to caring, as if he was two different people.

"Zetsu," she began; "why did you change your mind?" He looked over his shoulder as he fiddled with the gate to the cemetery.

"I think I finally realized that you're my only friend."

He heard her inhale deeply as if she were taking it all in. In all the years she'd hung around him, she had never heard that from him. Even people she was less close to had used that word at least once, but not him, never him.

"Took you long enough," she said with a smile before walking into the cemetery.

Her brothers grave was in the back corner under a spreading Fig tree. As they arrived Zetsu noticed the rain was beginning to stop. Shiki took the pot from him, and he lowered the umbrella. He watched her pick a good spot to plant the orchid next to her brother's headstone, humming while she did. Why was she so cheerful now?

"I don't understand you seem so happy. I thought most people were saddened by death."

Shiki smiled as she patted the final pit of soil around the plant. "My brother was very sick. He's probably feeling much better now." She inclined her head to the plant. "And now he's not alone."

A voice in Zetsu's head echoed,_ but, Shiki you are alone_, but he didn't let it show on his face. He offered her a weak smile instead, trying his hardest to be encouraging.

"What will you do now?"

She scratched her head, laughing. "Well, I can't live alone on genin pay. I guess I'll be taking the chuunin exam as soon as possible." She looked at him with a new glint in her eye, "Hey! You're a chuunin right, can I get some tips?"

"Actually, that's not true."

"What! But you're like the best ever! I know you've had eligibility for-"

"Two and a half years," he finished her sentence, watching her eyes widen, "and yes, that means shortly my window for completing the chuunin exams will pass."

She looked distraught. "But you deserve to be a jounin now!"

"The chuunin exam requires an entry team of two or more. As I've always worked alone in the past, by choice or by necessity, I've never entered." He shrugged.

Shiki sighed. That was Zetsu. He really did choose to limit his contact with people as little as possible, and was totally careless about the technicalities within in the system, defying classification. He was always in his garden or wandering the woods alone when he wasn't with her, which was usually only because she was in his garden or wandering the woods with him. She supposed she really was the only person he talked to with any sort of regular frequency, besides his parents, she hoped.

"Hey!" She said with a questioning look. "Do you know Taka? I hear he's good to work with." Zetsu snorted. Taka, wasn't he that the vile child from all those years ago?

"I hear he's useless." Shiki fell silent before her eyes lit up again.

"We should take the exam together!" she said grinning widely. Zetsu gaped at her. She was an excellent fire user, but the mix would be, he thought of all of his poor plants singed and tarnished...Awful.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Our techniques would tend to...not mesh well," he said as politely as possible.

"Not true!" Shiki replied. Zetsu looked at her unimpressed. "If I figure out a cool combo technique, will you at least try to take the exam with me?"

Zetsu sighed. When had she gotten this perky and demanding? Wasn't she supposed to be in mourning? Maybe he really didn't notice people much...

"One technique."

"YES!" Shiki exclaimed. She patted her brother's grave, wishing him a good day before running off, shouting, "I'm going to the library," She hurdled over the fence. "You're dead wrong!" she yelled as she ran out into the street, "and thank you!"

Zetsu sighed before paying his respects to her brother's grave. Before he left he decided he would make one simple request: "Please watch over your sister and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

And as Zetsu went to sleep that night, recalling the days events, for the first time since he could remember, he genuinely smiled.

The next morning he had a peculiar dot on the left side of his nose that he couldn't seem to remove with water.

XxxxxxxxX

Nice long, nicer chapter. Zetsu does have a nice side as you recall so these will come every now and then, though we are about to head down a pretty dark road. Deuces for now. More to come soon, but the next chapter is shorter I can tell you because it...it just is. You'll see Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. I love ya'll, but uh, keep those review coming. Please?


	6. Age 12, continuation

What another chapter already? Yes! I thank the lovely Xynorai for betaing once again! Do R&R.

Zetsu Age 12

That day, it was as though the very air he breathed was different when he walked into his home. This simple fact somehow made him realize that his life had somehow been changed forever in the short three months he had been away. It was as simple as the absence of his mother at the kitchen table, waiting to greet him. As simple as his father's voice not calling to him from upstairs. It was all wrong.

He quietly ascended the stairs, cautious as he went, unsure of what was alarming him so. Reaching out, he slowly pushed open the door to his parents' room, not sure of what he'd find, but when it did open, he realized he should have suspected it.

His mother was cradling in her arms a small crying bundle, which his father was gazing at with a tenderness that hadn't been reserved for him since he began speaking. Zetsu loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. His mother's eyes immediately looked up at him, offering him a weak smile, before darting back to the swaddled child.

"When was he born?" Zetsu asked simply, walking closer to observe the baby.

"About a day after you left," his father replied while Ayumi cooed to the child.

Zetsu eyed his brother with curiosity. His hair was the same shade as his father's and his eyes had the mischievous sparkle that was characteristic of his mother. He bore no resemblance to him at all.

"His name?" Zetsu inquired, wondering if there was anything of interest about the meager specimen in front of him.

"Shinji," his mother answered, shifting the baby in her lap. Not once had the creature spared a glance at him. It seemed content with his mother, and he realized at once that faraway look in her eyes. That she felt needed by something, someone. Something he had provided her for barely three years, and not much during infancy. His childhood was characterized by little crying and quick acquisition of skills. This child was different. This child seemed nothing like him at all.

"Shinji," Zetsu said, attempting to get the child's attention. The baby looked up at him taking in his golden eyes and grass colored hair. His expression changed slowly from curiosity to fear, an expression with which Zetsu was most acquainted. He recoiled instinctively at the child's cries, quickly retreating to the corner of the room.

"Now, now Shinji," Ayumi scolded playfully; "that's no way to greet your big brother." Jin's eyes rested on Zetsu with a tinge of regret. His older son's gaze had averted to the floor.

"He's just not used to you," his mother reasoned. "Here, would you like to hold him?" Ayumi offered the now settled bundle to her eldest. Zetsu sighed audibly.

"I'll pass," he replied, heading for the door. "At least until he's cognizant enough to understand that I am not the monster that inhabits his nightmares." He heard his mother call after him as he descended the stairs, but paid her no mind. No one came after him, too occupied were they with their other child, and possibly their only true child. As Zetsu sat alone at the kitchen table, he tried to discern whether or not he enjoyed this new development.

XxxxxxX

There was noticeably more strain on the household now. The only person that seemed overjoyed with the entire situation was Shiki.

"Oh, he's so cute!" she would always say while rocking the baby's crib. "Smile for Auntie Shiki!" And the baby reacted to her with laughter while reaching for her hand.

"I don't recall you marrying into my family," Zetsu snorted. Shiki gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"Please," She responded. "Everybody's an auntie when you're a kid. Trust me." Zetsu raised an eyebrow. Another thing which clearly had no place in his upbringing. He was not even sure if his parents _had_ real siblings. Shiki was bouncing the baby on her hip.

"See, look at your brother," Shiki said smiling. "He's just grumpy, grumpy, grumpy!" The baby's faced turned from amused at Shiki's antics to terrified when it gazed upon him, and the incessant wailing beginning again.

"Oh no!" Shiki wailed turning away from him. "Don't cry. I'll get you a teddy bear or candy or something." Zetsu ignored the rest of Shiki's pointless negotiations with the infant, and wondered where his mother was to take care of the situation. The child quieted shortly later. Shiki, satisfied, placed him back in the crib.

"Geez," She said looking at him. "Have you even tried playing with him or something? He treats you like you're a big, scary stranger."

"Shiki," He responded. "Just because you enjoy playing with a baby does not mean your word choice has to descend to his level." Shiki snorted in response.

"Whatever," she replied, glaring at him now, "and I'm going to take that answer as a no."

He didn't merit this retort with an answer. She groaned loudly.

"Just read him a bedtime story, okay?" She said, heading for the door. "He'll warm up to you, trust me."

"I have no such book to read him," Zetsu responded, following her away from his brother who had already gone back to sleep. Shiki waved politely to his mother in the kitchen, commenting on how healthy Shinji looked before walking out the door to find her discarded shoes.

She looked visibly disappointed with him. An experience he had yet to have with her before now. "Just try anything. He just needs to hear your voice." She fastened her shoes to her feet before looking over her shoulder and adding, "do I need to loan you a text book or something?"

Zetsu smirked at her insistence. "I'm sure I can find something from which to read Shiki." The girl simply shrugged before walking out the gate to his house. The next morning, Saturday, as he walked outside to retrieve the mail, he found something shoved unceremoniously into the mailbox. He eyed the title curiously: The Tales of Kai, the Noble Ninja. Out the side protruded a note, simply reading:

_I couldn't have you reading___Principles of Modern Shinobi Weaponry _to my dear godson. It will probably make him detest you even more. Be sure to read with lots of expression so he'll show you lots of love!_

_Always providing you with common sense -_

He didn't even have to look at the signature to know the ridiculous sentiment was from Shiki. He walked into the house dropping the rest of the mail on the counter before continuing to stare at the worn book.

That night, and every night for two weeks thereafter, Zetsu tried reading to Shinji. But, it was no use, every night the result was the same. The child's crying never ceased and Zetsu never made it farther than the third page. He resolved himself, that somethings were just not meant to be. He always left the baby to his mother and father after that.

XxxxxxxX

Short transitional chapter into mayhem, but as I didn't cover the family dynamic last chapter, I really needed to do so now for reasons that will be revealed down the road. I hope you enjoyed. Do read and review. I'll update even faster (I promises).


	7. Age 13

It's been far too long. I apologize. Itachi 1/2 will receive a chapter soon. Thank the symphonic version of Dancing Mad for finally dragging this out of me. I hope the rest of the story can follow soon. It's a long one because I felt bad and is about four chapters in one. Thus, I apologize if the flow is a bit...off. Also, starting next chapter, its going to get rough. I appreciate all if the favorites, alerts and feedback this story has gotten, and am glad you all took the chance to read something a little different. Keep 'em comin'. I'm still in the process of editing this; but I think its readable as it stands now.

xxxxxx

Each moment he spent in his house was shadowed by the teetering footsteps of Shinji occasionally accompanied by calls of "Onii." The child could not yet properly form the syllables necessary for older brother, but the shortening made it instead sound as if he were saying demon while trailing his steps, trying to alert an authority of his presence. Fitting, he supposed. His mother would always deny it, but he figured there was no way to know the child's intent. He tried to stay away from the house as often as he could as every single action he took seemed to be misinterpreted in some way as harmful to his younger brother. He was not heartless. He would not hurt his younger brother, but his mother nitpicked his every action, and it took everything in his power not to become outraged. It was because of this that he often found himself wandering around the Academy grounds; his garden just seemed to close to home.

It was on such occasion as he sat staring off into the distance that Shiki had appeared before him one day with triumphant grin on her face and the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes.

"I just signed us up for the Chunin exams next month."

He stared blankly at her in return. "That was awfully presumptuous of you, and how do you expect to survive it?" She playfully punched his arm, and he raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"I finally solved our little fire problem. I've been researching and training for months," she replied. That would explain why she looked so tired. Why was she always so determined about such silly things?

"This is the last time you could take it before your eligibility runs out." He nodded. Of course he knew, but he did not expect this exam to pass by any differently, but perhaps he would do well not to underestimate her anymore.

"And what do you propose?"

"Eucalyptus."

He went silent. Eucalyptus. A sturdy, flowering tropical tree which was fairly common in Grass and often used for wood as it was quick to grow. But what did that have to do with...? Ah, he knew what property she must have been after. Her intuition was brilliant; He had been wrong to doubt her.

"I have dealt with the plant before, but I am unsure of my ability to generate the seeds or oil in battle. We would have to practice vigorously if you wish to succeed as a team." He hoped this would deter her. He did not doubt her competence, but he just did not know or trust himself enough to work with another person. Especially one whom was not as...disposable as the nameless faces with whom he had completed jounin missions prior. Shiki was special; she was his friend.

"I know Zetsu," she replied and touched his shoulder, "but I knew if anyone could pull something off like this, it would be you."

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to come with me," he assured her. Surely, she knew what had been said, about the way he could become different in battles, seemingly another person lost in his own world. It was why he preferred to work alone. Also, he was not sure what would happen if she fell into danger because of him. He was not sure what _he _would do.

"Yes, I do. I turned down three offers from other teams because I knew I could get you to say yes," she looked at him impatient,"so say yes, Zetsu."

How could he refuse?

Xxxxx

He returned home that night with a dim feeling in his stomach. The Mist ninjas would be attending this particular exam, which would make it more difficult as their ninja were trained very early to fight to kill. Shiki's compassionate nature had been known to get the best of her. He hoped that this was the reason he felt so compelled to protect her even if he was unsure what from.

Nudging the gate to his home open with his foot, he noticed two figures in his garden. Why did people insist on invading his _privacy?_ He could feel his blood begin to boil as he stalked over. He was greeted by his mother her face shifting to concern as she could feel the subdued rage from her son. His baby brother was crouched trying to pull up a plant in one of his tilled rows.

"_What is he doing here?" _he questioned seemingly from the depths of his being. He almost swore he saw his mother shudder.

"Your brother insisted on walking out here. I think he wants to help you."

"He's tearing up everything _I_ slaved over!" Zetsu spat back. His mother glared at him.

"The whole world isn't against you, just look closer before you just block everyone out!"

He resisted the urge to yell what he was truly feeling, but he instead turned to see his brother's eyes brimming with moisture. Not that infernal crying...

Shinji sniffled and offered his brother the uprooted plant he was holding. Zetsu took it kneeling down to inspect the spot. It was a stray sapling that had begun to grow among his orchids. His brother was right in pulling it; it would merely die there. Its roots would become choked out by the plants better suited for this environment. He scooped up his brother and the sapling. He rubbed the sticky sap from the baby tree in free fingers.

Inhaling he whispered, "Eucalyptus." He stared down at his brother with a new distant look in his eyes, one his mother was not sure she understood or liked. "Good boy Shinji," he added patting his brother's head as he turned to head back into the house.

It was then Ayumi wondered if she had begun to lose her second son. When Zetsu woke up the next morning, another peculiar spot had appeared on his face above the last. It failed to be removed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ayumi was always more than happy to welcome Shiki into her household. Her presence somehow seemed to lift the strange air that had shifted into their lives. It was through her that she learned most of what she knew about her son. She was the only one whom he could seem to trust.

"Hello Ayumi-san," Shiki said with a bow, "where is Zetsu and my favorite godson?"

"They're both in the sitting room," she replied peaking up from sharpening her kunai. The young girl did a double take.

"_Both?"_

"A recent development, about two weeks old in fact."

Shiki whistled, "he's getting soft. Not too soft I hope, we have an exam in two weeks!"

"I know. Please do be careful. I want both of you to come back safe. Shinji's been acquiring words a mile a minute- you wouldn't want to miss when he finally says Shiki," Ayumi said with a smile.

Shiki smiled back, "Of course not! Words already. My little scholar."

"He could be more if you didn't coddle him," Zetsu's voice spoke as he appeared leaning against the doorway. She wondered if she was the only one who felt the room temperature dropped as she frowned at her elder son. "All children could be."

"I don't coddle him," Ayumi responded, "Your brother just happens to be very smart. Go on, go to work." She shooed Zetsu and Shiki away, her mood suddenly souring.

Shiki frowned at Zetsu. "That was not needed!" He scoffed as he sat down in a chair, his brother still clinging to him.

"It's true. Since he's been allowed to be around me, he's acquired more skills than when she merely gave him everything."

"You're being ridiculous! He's just a baby, not everyone's you. Besides he's special, I couldn't walk or talk as much as he can right now. Most people _can't," _ she lectured resisting the urge to yank Shinji away from Zetsu. Friend or not, he needed to be kept as far out of the child rearing process as possible. This house would collapse with two Zetsus wandering around.

"Mad!" Shinji said exclaimed, pointing at Shiki. "Mad!" Her face scrunched at the accusation.

"I know," he replied smoothly, smirking, "she should be more calm." Shiki snorted in response. Ignoring her antics, he slid a diagram across the table to her. "Should we be ambushed I believe this would be a proper method of attack."

She eyed the paper before her. He was not advanced so quickly through the Academy for nothing. Everything was thought through with ruthless efficiency even down to the speed at which each move should be executed. She was glad to have him on her side. Looking up across the table, she noticed he had already begun to focus on some other element of their strategy with his brother drifting off to sleep.

She noticed something.

"This looks fine," she spoke, but reached out to touch his cheek, "you have another one of those marks."

"I'm aware," he deadpanned.

"What is it? Some weird form of acne?"

He hesitated, "I'm unsure."

"Don't you think you might want to see about-"

"I'm not going to medical over some silly marking. Besides, I don't enjoy giving those doctors any additional reason to poke and prod at me. It usually ends poorly."

Her eyes shot down to the floor, "I'm sorry." He waved her concern away returning to his reading. She went back to work scribbling down all the intelligence she could gather on the incoming entrants into the exam for Zetsu to learn. He never bothered much on intelligence; he was usually so much stronger than the opponents they threw at him, that he did not concern himself with much besides the basics. Despite this, he knew a surprising amount about _her_ track record. After finally agreeing to enter the exam with her, he revealed he knew she went on two B rank missions with a 50% success rate, possessed what was rumored as some of the most unique fire jutsu in the village, failed miserably at crafting genjutsu, but was good at detecting them and she had an above average affinity for taijutsu. But, he also knew other things like her constant struggle to make ends meet since her brother's death which justified her perpetual stream of missions used to try to pay off loans for old medical equipment. ...That she disliked being alone for too long.

Why he bothered learning so much about her was beyond her. She was no threat to him. She hoped it was due to tidbits he'd picked up from their years of friendship. Outside of what he told her, which honestly wasn't too much, she knew nothing of his techniques outside of what he decided to let people see. She let her pen rest on the table; she finished what she came here to do.

"I left all the intel for you to look over on this sheet. Try and be familiar with it by the exam," she suggested. He murmured a 'thank you' in response lost in whatever he was doing.

"Where's your dad?" she questioned while scooting back from the table, "I wanted to say hi before I left."

He replied without looking up, "he's been busy with some new position he was offered. Something about future planning, but I'm rather unsure." Shiki sighed, more like he couldn't be bothered to know.

"Well get some rest. I know they still send you out on missions, but I took off, so can we give this," she gestured to all of the papers on the table, "a practice run before its exam day."

Zetsu nodded at her, "Of course."

And with that she took her leave.

Xxxxxxxxx

During the exam she was grateful that Zetsu insisted on not one, but many practice runs to ensure that they could operate without issue. He pushed her harder than any other her academy teachers ever had, refusing to let her hold him back or cause any harm to his plants to whom he was so attached. Because he was so meticulous with his observations and strategies, they both were able to pass the written exam with flying colors. They advanced to the field examination with ease.

The rumors had been absolutely correct; there was a large Mist presence at this exam and some of the genin radiated malevolence. Zetsu was unfazed and unimpressed after having been sent on such a large number of more dangerous testing missions by the village, and dealing with his fair share of death and combat, most of the Mist nin seemed average. However, he could tell Shiki was unnerved by some of them.

The field examiner told them they would enter into the Hidden Village of Grass Forest Sanctuary, a fancy term for hundreds of acres of undisturbed jungle. The natural dangers were numerous including native flora and fauna, but the addition of enemy ninja teams would only add to their problems. Each team would only be allowed entry into the final skills test if they emerged from the forest with at least two orbs. Each team would be given one orb and points would be awarded on the speed with which the forest was traversed, technique and the number of orbs obtained. Zetsu gazed into the forest amused; it would be child's play for him.

Shiki slipped their orb into their bag and waited patiently to be given the signal to enter the forest.

"It's kill or be killed in there," he said securing the straps on their bag, "be alert."

She nodded quickly, "I know, but I don't think they realize what a terribly unfair advantage we've been given."

Zetsu smirked, "Indeed. Still, don't drop your guard."

Shiki smiled in return, but nearly toppled over as she received an unsuspecting and overly forceful pat on the back. The petite woman quickly regained her bearings.

"Well hello Miss Shiki," a voice said.

"Oh hi Taka," she responded with a grimace acknowledging the broader Grass nin's presence, "we're not even in the forest yet, goodness."

Zetsu glared at his old adversary. This _fool_ was in their exam. The one who had destroyed his friend so heartlessly all those years ago. Voices and whispers everywhere screamed for him to take vengeance, but he instead steadied his hand.

"This," Taka gestured towards Zetsu with his head, "is what you decided on over us." This lowlife dared to call him an it? He wanted to crush him where he stood. Shiki stepped in front of him.

"I believe he's far above you class standing, and skill," Shiki responded, "so may the best man win."

Xxxxx

Zetsu's talents led them far into the forest extremely quickly. However, listening to all of the flora's directions, murmurs, information and chatter was overwhelming. Occasionally, he would have to stop completely to take it all in leaving Shiki to guard the both of them. Like now.

She stood beside him wondering how it must be to have so many presences invading your thoughts. Yet, he stood there with such composure. He never talked to her about such things. People relentlessly harassed him and she knew it was probably the last thing he wanted to discuss. But still, it was different...in any case she knew she should concentrate on the task at hand. Earlier they had a brief encounter with a group of Konoha ninja, but they were not interested in engaging in a battle so early in the game. Shiki had noted their rough position for future reference. Perhaps, an easier target for later? She jumped at a hand on her shoulder.

"We can keep moving now. I know the way for a many additional acres." She nodded lowering her kunai.

"I think we are very far ahead of the other groups," she commented following after him. Zetsu scoffed.

"I would not be too sure unlike the Konoha nins we ran into, the Mist's ruthlessness is not to be underestimated. They will stop at nothing to win."

"We're under surveillance. They can only do so much without deductions; everyone speaks so badly of them."

Zetsu stopped and turned to face her adding, "The surveillance is only a mechanism to _minimize _deaths. They are ruthless. They will show no mercy and neither should you. You would do well to remember that."

"You act like they are monsters. The reason they are so hard is because they have to be considering how everyone treats them." She was becoming angry with him.

"Killing is the only option with them. They will take your life otherwise. All of my missions in Mist were as such," he responded exhibiting his usual calm. However, it was only causing Shiki to become more irritated.

"You treat them like they are monsters or something. We should treat all of the teams and countries the same!"

"You don't understand what you are saying!" He snapped at her, frustrated recalling how he had struggled in that country. He had killed so many to survive and still there were so many stronger than him. And there was that man with the strange sword, he-

"I know what I'm saying Zetsu," she snapped, "that's how they told me to treat _you_! Like you were some sort of killing machine. And that wasn't-"

"It's different!" She just couldn't understand. It wasn't in her nature.

"How is it different? Everyone deserves a chance!" Suddenly, she was silenced as he hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes widened, the glare in his gold eyes silencing her. The nonverbal cue was clear; they had to hide and quickly.

A blonde-haired youth wandered into the clearing with a Mist headband. Shiki's eyes became wider and Zetsu shot her a knowing look. _Remain calm._

"I could've sworn I heard shouting here," he said scratching his head. His two teammates, both male, appeared beside him. One appeared to have teeth which were noticeably too pointed and a mop of brown hair while the other was completely bald with eyes the color of water. They were the group which had possessed such a nasty aura. It was just what they didn't need.

"You heard correctly," the bald one replied while pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the shark-toothed genin, "Kai got a chakra signature."

_Curses. _He gave Shiki a knowing glance. They would likely be found and needed to be ready to execute their best shot. It was unfortunate now that they had not taken the chance to warm up against any other teams. This was precisely what he hadn't wanted to happen.

"They're still here," Kai said calmly, "About 20 degrees to Kin's left and we're lucky one of them is the one you were after."

An evil smile spread across the blonde's face, "My lucky day, but not for you Zetsu."

The grass nin emerged through the brush, his golden eyes glinting, silently motioning for Shiki to stay in place.

"Funny," Zetsu said with a smirk, "I don't ever recall meeting you." He dodged a kunai that had been aimed precisely at his head embedding instead in the bark behind him.

"Bastard," the blonde spat, "it's Shinta," and he shouted outraged ",and you killed our sensei."

"I killed many in the line of duty in your country. It was-"

"Murderer! You'll pay for what you've done."

Zetsu smirked, "Do your worst." But as soon as the words were spoken Kin was in front of him; his enemy's fist connecting squarely with his face sending him flying. He recovered easily and taking note of the trios position. He quickly sent vines to entangle them, but they easily dispersed and he found himself dealing with a series of lightning attacks from an enraged Shinta.

"Shit!" Kai screamed as senbon rained down upon them. He noted Shiki was working her magic. "Where's this coming from?" the Mist nin spat. Zetsu used the distraction to appear behind the group connecting a roundhouse kick with Kin's body and using his free hand to hurl a kunai at Shinta. He heard the thud as Kin's body collided with a nearby tree and a grunt as the kunai embedded in Shinta's arm as he slid back. _Efficient, clean. _He mused as he shifted his body weight to deal with Kai, but found no one there. _Damn it. Where is he?_

"I found you," a wicked voice echoed through the clearing. _No, Shiki!_

Her body came crashing to the ground quickly followed by Kai who towered over her with a toothy grin.

"Looks like he had some help," Kai snorted, "Guess you aren't a solo act anymore." He tossed their pack to the side.

Shiki struggled to look at him from where she lay on the ground, "Sorry," she said noticeably bitter, "lost the orb." Kai forced her to her feet with her arms behind her back.

"Its okay," Zetsu responded, "we'll acquire another," turning to a seething Kin he teased, "how about yours?" A cool sensation rolled through his body. Shinta hadd pressed the blade of a kunai against his neck.

"You'll die here fool," he spat stabbing into the grass nin. Shiki screamed as liquid spewed across the battlefield covering Kin, Shinta...everything.

Shinta was satisfied until he realized it wasn't blood that trickled down his kunai, but something else entirely. The entire body in front of him seemingly melted to the ground.

"When the hell did he?" Kin cursed looking around.

"During the senbon shower, and while your teammate occupied himself with finding Shiki," a voice mused from the tree tops, "your fate is sealed."

"I'll kill her!" Kai spat, but quickly received a head-butt from his captive. Zetsu jumped out from his position rapidly forming handseals.

"Forest Style: Oil of Eucalyptus!" A shower of oil spewed on the battlefield. The Mist nin looked appropriately disgusted.

"Is that the best the Grass monster has to offer?" Zetsu raised his eyebrow at Shinta's jab. Grass monster? Is that what they call him?

Shiki used the opportunity to roll to the side and reacquire their pack. "Nope," Shiki chuckled, "too bad there's more. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She quickly forced a fireball from the depths of her being onto to the battlefield which immediately caught flame. The clearing was soon drenched with the sounds of screams.

"I wouldn't squirm if I were you. The more you run, the more you spread the oil. It's highly flammable," Zetsu suggested from his perch; Shiki soon appeared by his side, wincing.

"I got myself a little bit too; oil got on me. We need to work out that technicality." Zetsu nodded, relieved she was safe and had retrieved their belongings.

"Did you acquire their orb?"

Shiki paled at his question, stopping the jutsu immediately. Her partner shook his head as she descended onto the field where the Mist nin remained motionless. She slowly slid a bag off Kai's shoulders.

"We should finish them off," he said appearing beside her. She glared at him angrily.

"Do that, and you'll forever be the monster from Grass." He gazed at her cooly, before glancing down at the nin at his feet.

"They will likely come after us," he sighed as they left the clearing, "we should hurry."

She was honestly a bit shocked he had listened to her, but was glad relieved he did. A smile slowly crept across her features as she followed him deeper into the woods.

Perhaps though, he never should have.

Xxxxxx

Nightfall had reached them, and even if they could it was unwise to move in the dark. Some of the more dangerous denizens of the forest were active at night and they would be in a better position to deal with them if they remained still. The day's activities had tired them both.

Part of him had agreed to take the exam with her to protect her, but he had delivered her into more danger today. His mission in Mist had been a bloody one, one in which faces had begun to blur into one another. Despite his attitude, he had been honest with Shinta. He did not remember their sensei's face, but it was because he did not want to.

Besides that, he'd hurt her. Physically. Her hand was badly burned because he'd failed to calculate a better way to get her out of the fray. It worked in theory, but in practicality his plan had holes, things that could only be worked out through strict observation of battle after battle. He observed her nursing her wound, and swore he would never be so careless again. Carelessness was an attitude to be adopted when the stakes were meaningless. But they weren't; he was not worthless, and honestly, neither was she.

"Shiki," she looked up at his call puzzled, "let me see your hand." He could tell she was reluctant, probably embarrassed to be in such a state, but she came and offered her hand for his inspection. It was not a high degree burn, thankfully. No nerve damage, he noted as he turned her hand in his palm. She winced.

"I can fix this," he said simply, as he reached into their pack and pulled out a container.

"What is it?" she asked curiously eyeing the small jar he opened.

"Aloe vera," he responded removing some of the substance from the container, "but a special kind." She didn't question what special meant, with him she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Its perfect for more minor burns like these," he added rubbing it into her hand. Within minutes the burns had dissipated; she looked at him clearly pleased.

"Thanks, Zetsu," she murmured gratefully examining her hand, "my own personal Aloe Vera!" She poked his nose giggling to which he grunted. Such a strange traveling companion she made.

"We should get some sleep." She agreed in response, still observing her healed appendage with reverence.

"Goodnight Zetsu," he looked at her surprised, "Get some rest, I'll take first watch,"

But when he awoke in the morning, she was gone. In her place was a small plant, fireweed, a highly flammable shrub. It was a signal of their making; she'd been taken.

Rage burned through his veins. Those damned Mist ninja! He should have killed them when she had a chance, now Shiki was likely dead. It was like his mind was clouded, which had never happened before. He couldn't form coherent thoughts or a plan of action. It just led him back to the beginning of the circle that she was gone, simply gone. All because he had been careless. Careless around _people _who would take every opportunity to harm each other destroy each other, innocents, others. And it was all his fault for not being more careful. Since when had he become complacent in_ their_ company, since when-

_Do not despair master. She lives. But you must hurry!_

The forest itself had surrounded him feeding off his rage. They whispered, howled, screamed with his soul and pushed him towards Shiki and danger. His allies. They were always with him; they always knew what he wanted. When had he begun to forget them? Had it been his brother's gummy smile or Shiki's attempts to change his view of the world, his view on people? Because of who he was, he could never abandon his roots, his true companions. When he strayed from them, their proximity, and their seemingly infinite wisdom, he placed the few people of worth in existence in danger. Unlike a tree which could grow and prosper for hundreds of years, their fragile lives were but fleeting moments. He didn't know how long he had traveled in this manner only aided by the turmoil of his thoughts and the whispers of the woods, but he found when he became cognizant of the world again, he had reached the edge of the forest. It was the eastern edge containing the cliffs overlooking the Falls. Then, he saw her and she was alive, but barely. They'd tied her to a tree and were still interrogating her. But what for, she knew nothing? He told her nothing. Did they think they could use her to get to him? He sunk down into his hiding place, the forest shielding him from view.

"Why the hell did you spare us?" Kai spat viciously kneeing Shiki in the stomach. The girl gasped for breath, willing air into her lungs. Wincing as another foot collided with her side, she tried to look at her assailant.

"Wanted to show you mercy."

"Your companion doesn't believe in mercy. He's a monster. He strangled our sensei in front of us. Look where your mercy has gotten you; you'll die here." She cried out as she kicked her again.

Fighting back tears she spat out, "he only did it because he was certain you would kill him. He's not a monster. He's been there since I-" she was silenced with another kick to the side. Zetsu's blood was boiling; he didn't care about stealth; he didn't even care about Shiki's cries for compassion; he knew those cretins needed to die by his hand.

The sensor nin felt the spike in chakra quickly, but it was still too late; even he couldn't dodge the kunai that connected with his skull. He fell to the ground dead in seconds. It was all Shiki could do not to scream.

Zetsu emerged from the bushes with a fury the likes of which she had never seen.

"You will let her go,"Zetsu commanded, "_now." _Shinta shuddered at his presence. Kin, however had already moved with frightening speed to Shiki. Unfortunately for him, Zetsu was right behind and the crunch of Kin's nose collapsing echoed as the man tumbled away from Zetsu's fierce punch. He quickly turned to cutting Shiki's binds. However, he couldn't be relieved by her freedom as Shinta had begun throwing kunai in his direction which both he and Shiki evaded. These two could be quickly disposed of with his vines. He just needed to...something was wrong. Suddenly, he realized it was the absence of sound. Why weren't they listening? Why couldn't he hear anything? What-

"Ah," Shinta smirked, "not so smug are we. Everyone knows too much water will drown a plant right out. Lyses the cell wall right open." Shinta's cackle tore threw the clearing as Zetsu tried futilely use his techniques. His boots had already begun to sink into the mud of the bog. A wince marred his usually calm features. _Checkmate_.

"But not so fast," Shinta mused, insanity glistening in his blue eyes, "would this be nearly as fitting if you didn't have to feel my pain before you perish." Zetsu paled. _Please, no._ She had to have run away, but when he turned he saw that Kin had Shiki dangling by the neck over the edge of the Falls while she struggled and kicked.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Zetsu growled, but that only made Shinta's laughter become louder. Shiki screams at him to run became more deafening as she stared fearful into his golden gaze. Eyes that had never before been frightened, even when she should have been terrified of him. Even the cries echoing from inside of the forest began to roar drowning out his sanity. Suddenly, it all stopped as Kin released his hold on Shiki and simply let her fall.

The last thing Kin heard was a scream.

...The surveillance showed that Kin died instantly after being impaled with a branch. The surviving Mist nin reported having been knocked over by a shockwave accompanied by blinding light. That the creature that appeared before him was partially covered in plant matter. That this occurred seconds before he lost consciousness. No one can be certain what happened.

All Shiki knew was that she never felt the sickening thud she expected would bring her death. Her eyes made out the green of the support keeping her from tumbling down the rapids and the figure of pure white that stared down at her from above. This was the last thing she remembered.

He finally felt she would be alright when her eyes finally opened.

"Zetsu?" He edged closer to her and reached for her hand. Her eyes shifted to where his fingers were intertwined with hers. "I'm alive." Alive yes, but caked in blood, grime bruises, and cuts. He couldn't tell her this; he merely nodded.

"You saved me, but you were different, you were-" _Nonsense. Nonsense. Please just let it be._

"I don't know._ I don't know._ But-" And truly, he didn't.

"You were all white and-" _I'm fine though, can't you see I'm fine?_

"We need to get you out of here and to a doctor and-"

"-somehow you were," she stopped and reached toward his face, "another one," she whispered tracing the third black dot on the right side of his face. He flinched at her touch looking down to where she idly traced his new marking.

"What's happening to you?"

"Will you just, stop!" He snapped at her pushing her hand away. It was never that he meant to hurt her when she asked about him. He only wish that she wouldn't concern herself with him. Couldn't she see that she was the fragile one? Couldn't she see he preferred her alive, breathing? Couldn't she see he needed her to keep him sane? That she shouldn't throw herself around like she was expendable? As he looked into her eyes at that moment, he knew she never thought those things, and would never unless he told her. The reason she was alive now, and that they hadn't tortured her to kill was because he told her nothing and she could tell them nothing. She had nothing to give them. He had to keep it that way. It was the only way he knew how to keep her safe.

"Please," he asked, "let's just get out of here." Shiki shifted up onto her feet slowly and reluctantly.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked wobbling to her knees. He brushed her away.

"You can barely walk," he deflected and knelt in front of her, "this is the most efficient way to travel, we are not far from the exit." Her pride got in the way of her immediate acceptance of his offer. After some urging he managed to coax her onto his back, proceeding to carry her and their supplies out of the forest.

"Let's go home."

Sometimes Shiki wondered though, if he'd left part of himself in the forest, because he never was quite the same.

Xxxx

14 pages. Some of the large spaces are originally where chapter breaks may or may not have gone. Please read and review if you enjoyed. I like to know opinions since its not exactly like there are a lot of Zetsu fics running around. I am curious to know what people think. I hope this made up for my absence. I will be back sooner than you think. I think I should probably finish this soon before Zetsu meets the fate of the other Akatsuki in the manga.


	8. Age 15

Age 15

Better late than never. A job means you have free time to write occasionally. Who knew? Thanks for the stream of favorites and reviews even after two years of absence. You all are very kind. Hope I can deliver. I will try to update as much as I can before grad school starts up again in earnest. I'm still playing with this in terms of editing, but its been so long, I can't justify any longer of a wait. Here we go:

xxxxx

Miserable. Utterly miserable. The white sheets formed a small tent leaving just enough space for a steady supply of oxygen. It would be a shame to die in the recovery ward, wouldn't it? Though there would be a sort of ironic poetry to it. Fingers pulled back the edges of the cover just enough for a bright stream of light to add to the haze.

Sunlight? The tent collapsed as the sheets were tossed over. The arc and angle meant it had to be past noon.

"Shit." The clock on the wall confirmed the suspicion and the glaring date on the calendar didn't help things. December 23rd. Release day. Out of this holding pen.

Blearily consulting a mirror, Shiki pressed down her tossed brown hair, attempting to look presentable for whenever the nurses decided to show up and insure she had not turned into the embodiment of sloth. She crashed back down on her pillow, possibly undoing her handiwork. A frustrated groan escaped her lips as she realized she'd aggravated her bandages. Lifting up the edge, she saw her skin was recovering, but still charred in some places. _Always for burns._ She sighed loudly enough for her suitemate to glare at her for disturbing the peace.

Her last visit had occurred immediately after the chunin exams. Zetsu had managed to drag them out of the Forest Sanctuary and to the skills examination. She had been so battered, she could not remember much of it except Zetsu stopping to rest and apply salve to her wounds. It had been one of his concoctions. They were effective in soothing and blocking the pain, but she had burned herself quite badly trying to keep her captors away from Zetsu and their camp. A feat she'd failed miserably.

All of Zetsu's efforts eventually did wear off. Shortly after she showed the examiners she was quite capable of arson (even though Zetsu had more than expressed his dislike they still wanted to test her), she had collapsed in a heap right on the exam floor. She hadn't been awake to see what happened next, but she heard enough about it to know that rage was not a strong enough word to describe what happened to Zetsu's temper. Apparently, Taka had gotten her to the hospital in record time insisting that no one wanted to see the Grass Monster when he was _actually_ angry.

She was grateful for small miracles. Zetsu's ointments had kept her burns from becoming too serious. The remaining Mist nin, Shinta had received a chunin rank, and returned home. She wondered what had become of him, ad if he could ever forgive Zetsu for doing what he must to stay alive. Wasn't that all any shinobi did? She examined her bandaged hands with a wince.

The last time she had woken up in a hospital bed, she had barely been able to remember anything, but the image of a transformed boy, shrouded in white. In the immediacy of the moment, she thought the crushing pressure in her lungs was from the fall, but it took her almost a year to realize it was from the explosion of chakra that had been unleashed above. But, even though it was crushing, it was still warm and safe somehow. It was a bizarre feeling. A warm feeling that had stayed with her when she woke up, and found a familiar pair of golden eyes examining her. She wanted to speak, but he quietly reached and pushed back her hair, his eyes were hesitant.

"I asked the doctor's to inform me when it looked like you might wake up." He explained, shifting back to his seat. She nodded.

"How-?" _Ugh. It hurt to talk._ Water was pressed to her lips quickly.

"Three days." Zetsu replied sensing her thoughts. He replaced the glass on the table. Then, she noticed his eyes widened as if suddenly remembering something. He reached into a bag by his feet and pulled out a folded bundle.

"For you," he rested the clothing by her free hand, "it's official now." The joy hit her immediately. She threw up her arms and shouted with joy.

"Yes! We passed!" And regretted her decision almost immediately as she crumpled back down in her sheets wincing. She was beginning to think she might be here for a while.

Zetsu's face was a mixture of amusement at how her personality had gotten the best of her, and worry about her condition. "Shiki."

"I'll be fine." She said, waving him off. They sat in silence while Zetsu's calculating gaze tried to figure out the validity of her dismissal, and she stared back at the boy who had saved her life.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He batted the air as if shooing the formality away.

"There was no other way."

"I don't know how you did it," she murmured and her eyebrows knitted as she recalled something. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "But, I'm glad you did." Her eyes returned to his face and he watched her gaze trace down the three markings on the right side of his face. "Do you think maybe those markings have to do with your abilities? Maybe if I-"

He suddenly bolted up in his chair. "There's no need to discuss _that_," he spat. She flinched.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her arms to warm them. "Just worried about you. I mean maybe they're just beauty marks or something. You are growing up somewhat nicely." She smiled at this weakly, but noted this was a subject she would think about on her own later.

He gave her a very skeptical glance in response. She certainly knew how to deflect or rather distract his anger. He settled back in his seat next to her bed and edged closer to the mattress.

"There is no need to worry about me," he continued before Shiki could protest, "I'm not the one in the hospital bed." She glowered at the return of his usual snark. He smirked at her admitted defeat. Though, he knew it was probably temporary.

Shiki suddenly realized how strange it was that he had asked to be alerted when she woke up. She knew they agreed to team up for the chunin exams, and they had always been close. But, this amount of attention was unprecedented. An onset of nervousness hit her. Zetsu did not do anything without intention. This meant something big, something was about to change. Suddenly, the lining on her comforter had become very interesting...

There was a slight pressure on her bandage arm. She glanced over to see him lifting her bandages with one hand, and holding a small black container in the other. She winced again. "That stings," she informed. He disregarded her comment and continued stripping the bandage before applying the contents of the black container on her arm. She flinched at his touch, but she did notice the stinging was quickly going away.

"Twice a day," he said flatly, "your more severe burns will heal quickly. You should be out of here much quicker than they suspect." He inclined his head towards her chart which had her projected exit from this facility at two weeks. _Oh...absolutely not._ "Try to use it sparingly though," he instructed. "If it runs out it runs out."

He finished applying the salve, and she tentatively stretched her arm. "Can't you just make more?" she questioned.

"I could, but I leave tonight," he replied, pulling his bag from the ground into his lap. "I delayed my mission until you awoke." Her eyes filled with fear.

"They're assigning you missions already! You just finished the exam. That's not fair!" His face betrayed no emotion.

"Shiki. Surely, you knew this would happen. The chunin rank was the only real thing they had keeping me from higher-ranked missions. It looks less reckless on paper now sending me to the outskirts of the territory," He explained watching as her face sank. She didn't know what she expected from his appearance, but it wasn't this. "I agreed to take the exam with you. I knew this would happen. I wanted it to." What he did not tell her was he was worried about retaliation from Mist or retaliation from whoever else he had angered. If he was far enough away, and if it was on official Grass business, perhaps things would not have to get as messy. He was strong. He was efficient, but he was not a sadist.

"I came to say goodbye," he said, finally. It was as if she had deflated. Her shoulders slumped, and her eyes dimmed. "My mission will be for at least a year." She nodded. He had expected more resistance from her, but nonetheless he gathered his things slowly, and checked her wound once more before he turned to leave.

"Be careful," he heard her call from the bed. "You are going to be one of the greatest ninjas Grass has ever seen." She offered him a small smile. "I won't be the one to hold you back."

The smile he returned was slight, but she noticed it. And just like that he was gone.

She had barely heard from him since. Occasionally, he would return her letters. They never contained anything pertinent or very personal, mostly she just used them as signs he was still alive and healthy. Sometimes the notes were outright curt, other times borderline angry. Zetsu seemed to disagree with some of the Grass assets on the outskirts he was charged with protecting. Anymore than that, he either was not allowed to say or was electing not to tell her.

She could never quite let the markings and chakra transformations go. In between missions she would spend time in research labs trying to uncover pertinent information. She found herself very involved in Grass business as well, and though she had made some progress, things were moving slower than she would have liked.

Every time she would return though, she would have just missed Zetsu. He would return for supplies while she was gone to Sand or Leaf. The only reason she would know he passed through was Shinji.

Zetsu cared for Shinji very much and had taken to playing ninja with him whenever he was home. Though Shiki was not sure playing was the most appropriate word, since Shinji seemed to be very good at hitting the small targets Zetsu constructed for him. Ayumi and Jin had very mixed feelings about this development. It seemed their relationship with Zetsu had not gotten better. Perhaps it had even worsened; Ayumi mentioned that his moods seemed to have gotten more pronounced.

Shiki did not have to much time to think about this or spend with Zetsu's family. Her brother's medical payments were nearing completion, and she was desperate to have that burden removed from her life. She had taken the very mission that landed her in the hospital to address the final few bills. She had been paired with Taka and an unfamiliar jounin named Kino. Their intelligence had been less than accurate and they wound up vastly outnumbered by a group of traveling bandits. They had managed a scorched earth policy to gradually dwindle the crowd, but at the cost of exhausting Shiki and causing some serious dermal damage in the process.

_Honestly, a thrilling hospital record. The nurses probably suspect psychological issues at this point_. As if on cue, the door creaked open and the nurse presented Shiki with her checkout procedures and instructions for at home care. She was barely listening, wondering instead how her family house had fared with her unexpectedly long absence, and if she was going to bother going to the Grass Academy Winter party tonight.

She found herself absently wandering home, keeping the sleeve of her aggravated arm rolled all the way down. She supposed the one sleeve look could be her fashion statement, if only she were not still quite so dismal. Her feet stopped in front of the dark, empty house. She sighed audibly as she fumbled for the keys.

Panic rose when she realized that the deadbolt was unlocked and only the bottom lock remained secure. Had someone broken in? Startled she stumbled around the perimeter of the house, checking her traps, aggravating her sensitive skin in the process. All clear...

This set her at ease somewhat, but she still readied a senbon as she opened the door. Her furniture and rooms seemed untouched. Even the picture she'd attempted to hang before leaving was left at its awkward tilt. She lightly closed the door behind, and sighed deeply. As she stepped forward, she nearly slipped on the mail that had accumulated as her friends periodically slid it under her door. The invitation for party mocked her from the top of the pile. Her sleeveless dresses all the sudden seemed like a terribly idea. She tugged the edge of her right sleeve down again as she dragged her feet to the bedroom.

It was as if her heart stopped. Maybe it did. But, the sudden loops her stomach was doing were making her feel even more ill. All because resting at the center of the bed was a black container with a hand written note scrawled: _Twice a day whenever you are burned. Ask when you need more._

Zetsu had returned.

xxxxx

Her nervousness had shifted into excitement, and she found herself at the Grass Academy party despite her initial consternation. The salve had reduced the redness of her skin so that it was barely visible and the effect would hold until at least tomorrow. She had been out in the dust and grime of missions for so long, she had almost forgotten how to look nice. She had managed to get her brown hair to lay down after some coaxing with a brush. It barely swept her shoulders, which were bare due to her committing to wearing a floor-length sleeveless black dress, since otherwise it would make using the ointment seem wasteful.

If she seemed preoccupied to others, its because that was entirely accurate. Shiki was scanning the crowd for a flash of green or gold. Any sign that Zetsu was here, and she had not just experienced a very elaborate genjutsu. It was too much to hope that he would come here where there were so many other people. She had not seen him in years. Would he recognize her? Would she recognize him?

"Didn't even bother to come say hi to me. Back from the grave I see," came a familiar drawl. Shiki playfully elbowed Taka as she laughed.

"No thanks to you," she replied. "Glad to see you too." She added quickly, trying to find her smile even though her thoughts seemed to be in a million other places.

"You clean up very nicely," he added. "I'd forgotten you were under there, we were in the field so long." He drew nearer to her. She felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I think."

"It was a compliment," he replied. His eyes gestured up. "With you standing under the mistletoe and all, and looking so pretty. I had to say something." He looked at Shiki's increasingly flustered face expectantly.

"Mistle...," the girl murmured, spotting the offensive green weed up in the rafter of the building. "toe." Taka nodded. She grimaced.

"Play fair, Shiki," he said returning her attentions to him. "It'll be fun."

She had never felt more ready and willing to go jump out a window than right now. Taka had been nice enough to her during the mission. This was also kind of her fault. If she had not been more absent-minded. What kind of ninja gets stuck under mistletoe? An idiot. She was such an idiot. Now she-

"Technically doesn't have to do anything Taka. That's not mistletoe. The berries are the wrong color. It's alright," interrupted a familiar amused voice, as a smirking sage-haired boy appeared next to the pair, "it's a_ common _misconception."

The broad-shouldered brunette glared daggers at the newcomer. "Whatever. I thought you were supposed to be out in the hinterlands, Zetsu," Taka all but spat, with particular disgust on the boy's name.

Zetsu shrugged. "Another common misconception. I was granted a temporary reprieve. I'd also like to relieve you of this situation." The cold shift in Zetsu's gaze was enough to trigger recollection from Taka as he quickly retreated.

Shiki on the other hand was struggling to speak. It was Zetsu, but he was taller, his body was more toned, and his hair had gained a few inches. His eyes still had their familiar glint teetering between mischief and cold calculation. A new mark had appeared on his right side, making a very faint line down his face.

"I thought you would be happier to see me." His voice shook her out of her daze.

"I am," she replied. The edges of her mouth turned up. "Very happy." And before she could stop herself she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened at the contact, but slowly lowered his arms around her tentatively returning the hug.

"Shiki," he chastised. Her grip on him tightened. "Shiki. People are staring." Her heard a muffled mumble which sounded like '_since when do you care?' _He sighed audibly. "I only care for your sake." He saw her peak up at him curiously, but she still didn't let go.

Zetsu shook his head, admitting defeat and the two disappeared from their spot in a shower of leaves. He hadn't moved them far, just to the upper balcony, where they couldn't be seen and Shiki could mount whatever emotional tirade she wanted without people judging their relationship. Time had only worsened his worry about her association with him. Her grip loosened as she stepped back.

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable that must have been for him. "I just haven't seen you in so long."

He shrugged dusting a few stray leaves off his dark green tunic. "No permanent damage. It's alright. I sort of," he continued as his upper lip curled, "expected it." Shiki playfully wacked him on the shoulder.

"I." _Smack. "_Was." _Swipe._ "Worried!" He caught her hand before he could continue his assault. He gently traced his fingers up her arm.

"I wrote back," he said simply. "It took a lot for me to do that." His eyes met hers. "I never was and am no longer everyone's favorite person. I sometimes think that our association simply makes your," he paused, thinking about how to reference Shiki's lack of kin, "situation harder." She rolled her eyes at his gesture.

"I'm friendly and don't bite," she snorted, and was slightly puzzled by the slight twitch of his eyebrow at her statement. "I have...friends and acquaintances, if that's what your worried about. I don't think they'll disperse because your back. People appreciate what you do for the village, Zetsu."

He scoffed, "Do they?" He only had to look in her eyes to know she believed that statement. "I'd just recommend some better associates than Taka." She stiffened.

"We had a long mission together. That's all. What do you have against him anyway?" she questioned, trying to take her arm from his tightening grasp.

"He's _indecent. _Surely, there are other _people_,_" _he replied, his cold gaze making her shudder. How had he gone from teasing to this upset? He returned her arm quickly, shifting his eyes to the ground. "Your arm will heal fine. Its just, tell me next time. Next time, this happens."

She rubbed her limb, which adjusting to being free from his hold. "Thank you," she said quickly. He nodded and turned to look over the balcony. He felt her hand turn his face back towards her. "Zetsu, tell me what's wrong?"

He flinched, at first she thought it was because of her touch, but she quickly realized it was because of her query. "Nothing." She look hurt by this answer.

"I've been doing some reading. And," she paused, as she traced the final mark on his skin, "I think I may know what this is. There's a tree which sometimes can create a special internal-"

Zetsu stepped back from her. "I don't want to hear this, right now." She ignored him.

"-seal. It can grant it host human with special abilities. It's very rare and many of the techniques associated with it are now forbidden, which explains why no one else can do what you do." Shiki was advancing towards him even though he had backed away all the way to the edge of the balcony.

"Stop, Shiki," he asked, holding up a hand, "please."

"Understanding this can help you. Think of all you can do for Grass! You saved me." She was close to him now, too close.

"You don't understand," he said, his hands were shaking. "And I don't want to do anything more for this forsaken _country._" Her face paled. His eyes widened, as if realizing his words.

"What is happening out there?" Her voice shook. His lips formed a thin line, as he remained mute. She never once looked away from his eyes. "You have to be careful, Zetsu. If...I'm right, this seal is unstable. You could be...you could be very different."

The laugh that spewed out of him was bitter and cold. "I already am different Shiki." He closed the distance between them. "It's far too late for that."

"Well," she stepped closer to him, "I am too." She smiled, disarming him quickly. The tension quickly diffused as he took in her optimism. The colder glint faded from his eyes. "That hasn't changed," she quipped.

He sighed, "Oh Shiki." He placed a palm to his face, still frustrated, but at least for the moment no longer angry. He sensed Shiki lean up against the balcony next to him.

"This is the last thing I'll say," she said, still pressing. He was not sure how he liked this new persistence. "I still don't understand how, but during the chunin exams you saved me. You turned into something, bright, something brilliant. I know...that's who you are." His movement was so sudden she was not sure what to make of it. He jumped away from her as if she was on fire, his face was a mixture of disbelief, guilt and some other emotion she could not read. And then she saw it- a shift in his eyes from his familiar gold, but it was gone as almost quickly as she noticed it.

"Please," he cautioned. "No more." She nodded. If only she knew, but she could never know. It was too dangerous, far too dangerous for her now. But, it was so hard to stand before her with her unwavering faith and look her in the eye while she speaks. She didn't know what he thought or how he thought. She did not even understand the level of violence and rage which had compelled him to save her in the first place. And if she knew, what would she think of him? What would she think of him if she knew? Would he even care? A part of him would, a part of him would always care about what she thought, about-

"Hey Zetsu," she called breaking his concentration, "for the non-botanists." He followed her pointed finger to the top of the tree. "Is that mistletoe?" He frowned for a second, and then nodded, motioning for her to come over.

"Yes. It's actually parasitic. It's a weed that grows on the crown of a tree, preventing it's growth. Eventually, if it influence gets too numerous, it can devour the tree, and suffocate it." He explained, taking comfort in discussing something familiar.

"That's," she grimaced, "not romantic at all." He shook his head. It wasn't, but he supposed, it was fitting for the two of them- for what could happen if neither of them were careful. If he wasn't careful. But for now, he realized had not been entirely fair to her today. And maybe, just maybe he could forget for just a moment what he was and who he could be. Who he might already be.

The press of his lips against hers was light. From the way her body reacted, he could tell she was startled, but that the contact unwelcome. His hand cupped her cheek, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

He knew Shiki could not understand just how wrong she might be, and how much of a gamble wanting to remain with him was, as a friend or something more. Maybe she didn't understand that outside of his brother, she was the only one he fully trusted. He hadn't thought through this well, but he knew what he was hoping, what he was searching for was that this kiss could be a salve. A way to soothe what may come.

And, as Zetsu pulled away, he saw the glint of an orange mask and red cloud shimmer in the darkness.

xxxx

It's Christmas in July. Next update, within the next two weeks, I promise. I will be on vacation with little else to do. I'll cover the gap year, and we will continue to truck, truck along. Please read and review. I try to respond to everyone, and it would be nice to know if there is still interest.


End file.
